The Other 46 States
by SkyeTheFangirl
Summary: These are drabbles and one shots about the other 46 states. This story should actually be rated K but we're paranoid weirdoes.
1. Don't cheat me By: Skye

**A/N Hello! Welcome to our other drabble collection featuring the other 46 (or 47 since we split California) states. We might have appearances from the 4 corners but most Four Corner appearances are in out other collection, The 4 Corners of the 50 states. Let me put the bios of two other characters, sine I have a special drabble for these two. :-)**

**Florida:**

**Fiona "Taylor" Jones isn't your average 9-year old. She's an ice cream goddess. She makes and sells her own ice cream and she is a sweetheart...until you try to cheat her out of money. Fiona has blond shoulder length pigtails, a yellow and white frilly blouse, and a pink skirt with sandals. She is tanned and very adorable. Just don't tick her off...she packs a hard punch.**

**Virginia:**

**Vick "Archie" Jones is... essentially an *insert curse here*. Yeah. He always claims he is the best because he isn't adopted like most of the others. Vick has Black hair over one eye (he uses a lot of gel), brown eyes, and wears a leather jacket with an American flag shirt with the words "Thank me for America!" on it. His leather jacket is handmade by his twin sister Wendy ( West Virginia) and under Fiona's request, he has an "I am an idiot" patch on his shoulder. He has a ignoramus bruise that never heals on his cheek.**

Drabble: Don't cheat me.

Fiona had a good day. She had sold almost all of her ice cream and was looking for her last customer. Then Vick showed up. Fiona groaned.

"A scoop please"

Fiona prepped the ice cream.

"That will be $1.50."

Vick ate the ice cream, then said

"I don't have the money."

Fiona narrowed her eyes with anger.

"That's your problem"

Then she launched her fist and punched him in the face, hard.

"Bye Vick!"

Fiona wheeled her ice cream cart away and waved.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Skye**


	2. Vick's love life by: Skye

**A/N WE DO NOT OWN HETALIA AND NEVER WILL!**

**Skylar "Celeste" Jones (Southern California): Skylar is a popular girl, and 16 years old. She has blond wavy hair to her waist, really tan skin, and were a pink bikini top and miniskirt with matching flip flops. Se has blue eyes and wears a camera around her neck (It represents Hollywood.). She loves to shop, hates her twin brother Northern California. She is incredibly stupid. -_-**

Drabble: Vick's love life

Vick peered out of his mansion window, just to see Southern California , or Skylar Jones, walk by. Vick smiled devilishly and quickly dressed in the one leather jacket Wendy (West Virginia) didn't ruin. He then slid down the stair case and burst out the door, so he could trail Skylar and find out what to buy her, so he could buy it and show his incredible love and devotion to her. **(Creep)**

He watched her go into dress and shoe store, but she always came out with endless shopping bags. Finally, she walked by a jewelry store and looked longingly at a pearl necklace, before sighing sadly and walking away.

Vick ran in and bought it, then rushed out. As he was running out though, Fiona (Florida) came by with her ice cream cart. Vick tripped over her cart and the necklace went flying, towards the gutter. Fiona caught it.

"Oh, thanks Fiona!"

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you knew I liked pearls!"

Fiona put on the necklace and walked cheerfully away. Vick sighed sadly, just as Skylar came his way.

"Are you okay Vick?"

She squeezed his hand, then smiled.

"I'm gonna get a smoothie. Wanna come?"

Vick nodded eagerly.

"YES YES YES LET'S GO!"

"Um, okay then.

**Thanks for reading! Please ****favorite- ah screw advertising. -Skye**


	3. Pennsylvania and Delaware By:Flash

**A/N: Ready to met two of the few characters I got to design outside of the 4 Corners? P.S. Sorry we haven't been updating lately.**

**Deryn Ester Jones aka Delaware: Put simply she looks like Finland with longer hair. She has deep purple eyes that look like Sweden's and also has Sweden's stance. She's taller than the other states and is rarely seen with out her light blue overcoat from the Revolutionary War. She is a sharp shooter thanks to Finland and always has a pistol with her.**

**Frank/Ben Multiple Jones aka Pennsylvania: He looks a lot like Prussia and is a few inches shorter than Delaware. He has brown eyes and glasses when he's Frank and red eyes minus the glasses when he's Ben. Thanks to a visit from Prussia Pennsylvania developed multi-personality disorder. Frank is the original and calm personality while Ben is the second and basically Prussia like personality although instead of awesome he says cool. He also has a bell-shaped piece of hair for the liberty bell.**

* * *

**Delaware POV**

I looked around my room. Where did that present I was making for Adeline (Alaska) go. "Hmm maybe Ben stole" I muttered. Ok then I'll go to Penn's place and ask Frank if he remembers anything.

**About 2 Hours Later**

"Hey Penn" I say looking at the boys back.

"Yes?" he says as he turns around revealing brown eyes with glasses on his face. So he is Frank. Good I wasn't in the mood to deal with Ben.

"I was wondering if you know if the mischievous trio stole Alaska's present that I was making?" I ask Frank.

""Hmm... can't say I remember any-" with that he threw off his glasses as his eyes turned bright red.

"Yep the cool MT trio did steal the present" My eye started twitching.

"What did you do with it Ben?" I ask in my monotone voice.

"Threw it in the river of course" he said with a smirk. My hand then reached into my jacket.

**Pennsylvania POV**

I'm so cool._ No you're not._ Shut up Frank. I'm in control._ I know you are but when am I? _Never if you keep arguing._ Is_ _that so? _Shut up! _Nah._ GO AWAY!

*BOOM*

Shoot. Thanks Frank. While I was arguing with you Delaware shoot me to the wall. _Serves you right. _You're so uncool.

**Delaware POV**

There. Now maybe he'll corporate better. "Now tell me where you guys _re__ally _took the present" I said while using my _fars_ tone of voice

"S-sure n-no problem" he says. I knew it. After all he never has really liked being gunned to the wall.

"We put it in the back r-room as cool joke. I-it was Nevada's idea"

"Okay then I'll be back"

"W-w-what? Don't leave me up here! That's so uncool" he says nervously.

"Don't worry once I check out your story I'll get you down. I promise"

* * *

**There you go Del and Penn get their own chapter. Good for you if you noticed the foreshadowing in this chapter, if not that's okay. Please don't get made if we offended you. This is all for fun after all so sorry if we did. Translates from Google.**

**_Fars _= father's in Swedish**


	4. Vick's bad at singing-by Skye

**A/N HEYYYYYY I'm backkkkkkkkkk! Sorry I've been gone so long, busy and all that crud. But it's not the end, cuz yayyyyyyyy I'm backkkkkkk. Ahem. Here's a new chap for Virginia's stupidity. I don't think there will be any new characters as far as I'm concerned...**

**Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING, GOT IT!?**

* * *

South CA POV

It's a quiet night at home. I mean, this is more or less normal, since I don't always go to parties. Sometimes I wish I wash't one of the most popular kids in school. Then I wouldn't have to attend the parties of the jerks. Yay. I'm in my heart PJs, listening to some music (ew. wrecking ball. Skip.) and overall ding nothing. As Who Says by Selena Gomez starts to play, a loud guitar twanging starts going off. I wince. Is this the abridged version or something? No, it isn't. I pull off my earbuds, and the guitar is coming from my window?

And I see the person i really don't want to see. Vick. He's strumming a guitar and singing a song. He's has a loud, warbling, terrible voice. MAKE HIM STOP!

SKYLAR!

SKYLAR JOH-OWNES!

GIRL! YOU MAKE MY HAAAAAAAAAAART CRACKLE!

OH SKYLAR! SKYLAR! YOU'RE MY GIRL! LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

YOU MAK EVERYTHING SWEET LIKE PIE!

LOOK AT ME AND FALL IN LOVE NAOWWWWWWWWWW

PLEASE WAKE UPPPPPP

AHHHH! Stop him! Frantically I turn on Skype to contact the first person I could find. Turns out it was New Russia. I called him, and screamed.

"SKYLAR! Geez it's late! What do you want?!"

"Help..."

"Why"

I turned the camera on my phone to show him Vick singing loudly.

"Oh, I see. Why didn't you call Wendy?"

"I just called the first person I clicked on."

"Call her."

"Ok. Thanks..."

I called Wendy and showed her the scene. Almost 5 minutes later, she pulls up in her car, and grabs Vick, dragging him in. The car briskly drives away. Phew. that's over. Now, what should i listen to next?

* * *

**Vick scares me.-Skye**


	5. Meet the Mischievous Trio By:Both

**A/N: Yes this is going to be like the B.T.T except younger and different personalities. That being said two are new characters so here are their appearances and a fun fact because these two just ...deserve it?**

**Texas aka Austin Diego Jones: The brother of New Mexico and Arizona. His hair is the same as America's except he doesn't have an ahoge and it is brown instead of blond, but it's always covered by his hat. He is just as tall as tall as Arizona and New Mexico and has light green eyes. Fun fact: When America told Texas about Norway always annoying Iceland about calling him big brother he started annoying Elijah about calling him brother as a joke.**

**Nevada aka Nev Erin Jones( You can change it if you want. I just thought a crazy name for a crazy character. So yeah name not set in stone): At one point in time his hair was blond but know it's brown with a blue strip and specs of his original hair. He has dark green eyes and is a little shorter than Arizona. Fun fact: Although annoying to almost all of his siblings he cares deeply for all of them, besides New Mexico. (Because he keeps invading area 51)**

* * *

"So what are we going to do today" asked Nevada. As he started to drink his smoothie.

"How about you stop ordering smoothies" said Pennsylvania red eyes looking sadly at his wallet.

"Stop complaining Ben. After all it was you who lost the bet" Nevada said as he smirked and ordered another smoothie.

"I feel for ya Ben." Texas said as he patted Ben on his back then he murmured "Glad it ain't me though"

"I think we should steal Arizona's bow" Nevada said calmly while finishing his smoothie once again.

"No way that's not cool. I think we should steal Deryn's coat" Ben said smirking then started to frown as he added "...and gun"

Texas' eyes widened. "Deryn will kill us!"

"That's why we steal her gun" Ben said smirking once again.

"Good idea. How about you Austin? Any ideas?" Nevada asked while ordering _another_ smoothie causing Ben to moan in agony.

"Um, how bout we take Elijah's chilies?" Texas said after thinking for a while.

Nevada spit out his smoothie.

Texas frowned. "What? Bad idea?"

"No! They left a chunk of banana in my smoothie!"

Texas rolled his eyes. Ben grinned.

"Ben! Did you tell them to leave a chunk of banana in my smoothie?"

"Maybe."

Nevada's eyes glew red and he shot lasers out of his eyes.

"What the heck!" Ben shouted as he dodged the laser. "How did you do that?"

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you" Nevada said smirking evilly.

"Okay, okay. I don't want to know" Ben replied sighing. _It was rude to ask anyway Ben. Shut up Frank!_

"Um boys?" the waiters said from behind the corner.

"Yes ma'am. What is it?" Texas said putting on his polite voice.

"We're closed now" she said pushing them out the door and then locking it. The trio just looked at each other and then shouted "BUT WE DIDN'T GET ANYTHING DONE!"

* * *

**Yup meet the M.T Trio. Sorry for the lateness, life's getting in the way. Anyway hoped you enjoyed- Flash**


	6. Juice and Whining By: Skye

**A/N I haven't updated this for a while, huh. Been busy, so... HI! We're meeting Hawaii today... and Vick sort of gets...wasted? Is that correct if he gets sorta drunk on non-alchoholic drinks?**

**Hallii "Kani" Jones AKA Hawaii: Hawaii is your typical surfer girl. She is like a butterfly (ha!) on water. She has brown hair and her state flower holds it in place. She has green eyes, and she is tanned due to living in Hawaii. She's 18, but is sort of shorter than most. She wears a blue t-shirt with the word Aloha on it, and green shorts and sandals. She owns a juice bar and goes to college online. She doesn't like Vick or Skylar, and is decent friends with NM, Florida, Alaska, and Northern California. **

**Just an FYI for this to make sense, please please read "There is no New Russia!" All parts in our other fanfic, the 4 corners of the 50 states. Thanks!**

* * *

Hawaii POV:

I had a pretty good day. I had a ton of customers, there was enough waves for me to surf for about two hours earlier, and I had created a new drink in my juice bar! It has watermelon, lime, and pineapple. It sounds weird, but was really good. No name chosen yet though. Now, all i have to do is hope someone I don't like shows up at the juice bar. But then, at about 6PM...

Of all people...

VIRGINIA. My stupid brother came up to my stand and started crying. My other customers stared at him, with strange looks on their faces. I sighed.

"Hi Vick..."

Vick kept crying, not even bothering to say hi. Talk about rude, but since this his the norm, I'm used to it. I sigh again and ask him what's wrong. he doesn't reply, just sits down on the bar stool, so I can watch his miserable and stupid face until he leaves. Great.

"Do you need anything? Because unless you buy something, I'm kicking you out."

He orders a drink, but when I ask him what he wants, he just tells em to get him whatever. When I get my new drink that has no name, he downs it all.

"Vick, that will be $4.25. Hurry up and pay, then get out."

He throws his credit card at me.

"Never mind, stay as long as you want" I say, with an evil grin on my face.

_**Later...**_

It was__10:30 PM, my bar was supposed to close 2 HOURS ago. But Vick is still drowning the same drink over and over again. I groan inwardly. Okay Hallii, you know you need money, but you have to kick him out before he ruins your night. You have school tomorrow! I wak over.

"Okay Vick, I hate to tell you this since i want your money but-"

"ANOTHER ONE!"

Instead, I smack him on the head, shove him outside the premises of the juice bar, and clean up a bit. When I close the metal gates of my bar, I see I still have Vick's credit card tucked into my pocket. I throw it in the ocean, and walk away, laughing. I think I have a name for that drink now! I'm going to call it "Misery."

**_Later... (no POV)_**

Vick woke up, panting. Oh man, he felt like he had a hangover (even though he was too young to drink) when he opened his wallet to use the mirror and portable hair gel can. WHERE WAS HIS CREDIT CARD?

"DAAAAAAAAAAADDDD!"

He looked in the mirror. he had a mustache and beard drawn on, with a note on his face with the words "Love, Wendy."

"WEEEEEEEENNNNNNNDDDDDYYYY!"


	7. Wait, What? By:Flash

**A/N: Sorry everyone who reviewed. We really appreciate you reviewing, but I can't do chapter about any of the states you asked about. So you just have to wait until Skye does a chap about them.(Probably soon by the way.-Skye) Any way this chapter is about Ohio. So bio time.**

**Ohio aka Octavian 'Goggles' Jones: With all the flight gear he wears he looks to be taller than Elijah by about 2 inches, but in truth he is actually smaller by an inch. He usually wears aviator goggles so you can't really see his eyes. He is always seen by (almost) all the states wearing his bomber jacket, oxygen mask (for flying planes), aviator goggles, and a first aid backpack.**

**Louisiana aka Darren Tolino Jones: He is one of the taller states and stands just a few inches below Delaware. He has brown eyes and black hair. He (not being racist just something to note so sorry if I offend someone) is one of the states that is African American, and he is proud. **

**Michigan aka Morgan Willa Jones: She is as tall as Nevada. She has brown eyes and brown hair with blue streaks in it representing the lakes in her state. She wears glasses and is a bit of a hippie.**

**We don't own Hetalia just our oc's**

* * *

**States Meeting, Ohio POV**

It was yet another mess of a meeting. Seriously, I don't get why we even have these meetings. I mean can't we just give dad our reports and by done? I was then interrupted in my thoughts by Louisiana who, once again, seemed to pop out of thin air.

"So are you going to come to the meeting after. We can go to your place" he said with an air of mystery. I stared at him for a second. What is he talking about? A meeting after this one? Wait... I remember now! Him and New Mexico always have meetings about the supernatural after meetings! I smiled at him.

"Of course I'll come Darren. After all once a you see something..." I stared "...There's no unseeing it" Louisiana finished "Glad to have you" he said as he basically disappeared into thin air. Seriously, it's cool and all that he can do that but he needs to stop it or people will end up thinking _he _is a ghost. Well at least I get to have fun soon. Ugh, when will this meeting be over? Just as I think this someone puts there arm on my shoulder. Greeeaaat. As I turn around I noticed that it was Michigan. Dang, had to be miss hippie.

"Hey man. I have a question to ask ya" she said sleepily. Right I forgot she has been sick lately. That means she will be more of a bother than usual. "Yes Morgan" I replied shakily. Just calm down she won't ask anything personally most likely.

"It's not good to keep secrets right?" What why is she asking this? I don't keep secrets from the others that I am aware of.

"If it's not for a good reason then yes, it is bad to keep secrets. Why ask?"

**Michigan POV**

YES! He said it was bad. That means I can get him to take of the threads. We can finally see the mans face!

"In that case would you mind taking of your jacket, air mask, and goggles." I made sure to say this as a statement to get my point across. I then smiled as I saw him sift a little in his chair.

"Well sure," YES, YES, YES! "but what if I get called to action?" Shoot. This man has war situations on the brain. At this point I had no idea what to say. Lucky for me though this is when Eli (her nickname for New Mexico) came in.

"Don't worry about it Darren. I'm sure they won't call you. After all we are in a meeting" he then looks at me and winks. Man, I love my brother.

"Okay then" Otav (nickname for Ohio) said while nodding. YES!

**Louisiana POV**

Looks like he's out of cards to pull. Wasn't expecting that from him, and they say I'm the mysterious one. I smirk at Octavian as he leaves. I wonder if their surprise will burn like firewood? I look around the room at all the anxious faces. I forgot that almost every state has never seen him without his fighting things. I ponder on that for a minute longer before a hear the door that Octavian went through. So here, comes the cornered hero.

"Here you go Michigan this is what I look like without my fight gear" he says as, almost, everyone stares at him. It's so quiet I can hear crickets and if a pen dropped it would sound like a bomb. Then the silence is broken as almost all the states say in unison "Wait...WHAT!" and then everyone started to talk at once.

Now the reason for this is, like me, Ohio is African American. I gaze at him discreetly from the corner of my eye since it has been a long time I have seen him like this.

Ohio's hair is a mess from wearing his helmet but is clearly a light black/brown color. His eyes brown eyes show just how tired he is from flying planes so much. That or he isn't following the rule 'early to bed, early to rise makes a man happy, wealthy, and wise'. Which got me thinking. Thus, I started just staring at him.

When I see that Ohio saw me looking at me however, I look away so he didn't think I was planning something. I then walk away, To others I disappeared, to start winning the game.

**Ohio POV**

_Great. _Not only did I have to take off my flight gear, but something about Louisiana's look is disturbed me. Just when I was about to go find him and ask what was up (even though I _knew _perfectly well what was up) I was bombarded by questions form my brothers and sisters as they started to surround me blocking me from reaching Darren. Okay, battle plan. I can answer all of their questions and lose Darren or I can be a jerk by not answering their questions and keep up with Darren. Either way I lose something, so witch plan should I choose,

Luckily for me (wow never thought anything lucky was going to happen to me in this meeting) Elijah winked at me and then proceeded to go find Louisiana. SO I guess I'll just wait for him to come back and answer my siblings questions while I wait.

* * *

**Sorry this took longer then I expected to finish and get up. Mainly because Darren is so hard to write. I now know what people mean when they say they want to make the character say this but then the character goes "No that isn't me". So in other words don't be surprised if you don't see Louisiana for a while. **

**Thanks for reading- Flash**


End file.
